A Friendship and then Some
by FantasyNerd306
Summary: Requested by Mike The Red Engine. Wolf and Hailey properly belong to him. A new tug is in the port and Ten Cents falls in love with her. Will he be able to tell her how he feels, or will Zip steal her from him? Rated T to be safe for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: There's not much to say, other than Mike The Red Engine's characters rightfully belong to him. Let's begin shall we?

Hailey looked around, not sure if she was going the right direction. This port was much bigger than the one she used to live in. There were so many new smells and sounds. It was an overload for her sharp senses. The humans fled and hid when they saw her, leaving her feeling a little hurt. She wouldn't even dream about even injuring a human.

Ten Cents was towing a barge when he suddenly caught an unfamiliar scent in the air. He curiously sniffed the air, clearly this was a stranger. He was so focused on pin pointing the source of the new smell that he literally bumped into Hailey.

"Oop! Sorry!" Ten Cents smiled, and that was when he saw her. He was in awe. She was perfect. Before Hailey could even apologize, Wolf, her Rider and a wolf were-cat and human hybrid, lifted her hat and poked his head out to see what was going on.

"What the-? What happened?" Wolf clearly wasn't happy about this. Ten Cents wasn't quite sure what he was. He had the eyes of a were-cat, but had the ears, and tail of a wolf.

"Sorry sir, I wasn't paying much attention, and I accidentally bumped into her." Ten Cents swallowed nervously.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" Wolf narrowed his eyes.

"No Wolf, I'm fine. Are you okay? You look a little dazed." Hailey asked Ten Cents. Ten Cents blinked and shook his head.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Ten Cents cleared his throat. "I'm fine. My name's Ten Cents." Ten Cents' cheeks started to turn red.

"My name's Hailey, and that's Wolf, my Rider," Hailey glanced up at Wolf. "Are you hot? You're cheeks are turning red." she raised an eyebrow.

"No I'm not." Ten Cents' heart was pounding.

"You sure? If you need to tell me something, then tell me." Hailey giggled. "I'm looking for the Star Marine Corporation. I need to speak with the captain."

Ten Cents suddenly realized that Hailey was the tug Captain Star told him about. It would be best to just hurry and take her there before he gets angry. "Yeah, I'll take you there."

 _I can't believe it. She's going to work with me._ Ten Cents thought.

A/N: I think I unintentionally made a dirty joke. Oh well. It happens I guess...XD


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: This will reveal a little bit of Samantha's past, and what Captain Star is doing to help her. Let's begin shall we?

Wolf was lounging around underneath Hailey's hat. He remembered when she chose him as her Rider. He raised her when she was a little pup, a baby. It seemed yesterday she was small enough to cradle in his arms. Now she's a powerful apex predator capable of taking down a sea serpent, but she remained gentle with him. He raised her well. She wouldn't harm a human unless the human hurt her or her Rider in any way, typical for a tug protecting her Rider.

When they arrived at the Star Marine Corporation, Captain Star quickly gave them his orders "Ten Cents, you are to show Hailey the ropes."

"That's it, sir?" Ten Cents was surprised.

"Yes, Samantha still needs to get used to me. She's still a little skittish around people." Captain Star knew it would take weeks, months, or even years for Samantha to adjust to her new life. The poor switcher was abused and used as a lab rat, used in horrific experiments that can only be dreamed up by the most sick person alive, but now she was safe with him. She came a long way for a sense of security, and now she's a little more comfortable, but not very much. She still needed a little bit of work.

"Ah, I see. well, come on Hailey." Ten Cents couldn't believe he was going to work with her for the whole day. "We've got a lot of work to do."

Hailey spent the whole day working alongside Ten Cents, occasionally taking a quick break. Ten Cents rested in the shade, panting like a dog. Tugs can't sweat, so they had to find another way to cool down. His sides were heaving with every breath he took. He was exhausted, but he kept eye contact with Hailey. He didn't want her to think he lost interest in her. It appeared that she seemed a little interested in him as well, but more as a friend, or was she hiding it? He wasn't sure, but one thing was certain: another tug will probably try to steal her from him. He will have to keep his guard up if he is to say he loves her.

A\N: Yeah, Sammy's a bit messed up. She's been through a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: Finally! Here's chapter three. Another chapter for Protector will be out shortly.

Zip stopped playing with Wildmask and stared at Hailey. She was perfect. His tow line twitched, and he growled like an agitated cat. Ten Cents was with Hailey, and by the looks of it, he too was in love with her, but there can only be one tug that can love her. There was just one problem: he wasn't too keen on fighting a Star Tug, especially since he was friends with one, but Hailey might give him enough courage to actually stand and fight for her. If he puts on a good display of strength, he might just win the claw of Hailey. He let Wildmask return to Zebedee, and quickly got to work.

Hailey noticed Zip getting ready to tow a rather heavy barge loaded with stone. Ten Cents frowned, and growled deep in his chest. Zip cracked under the pressure, and quickly backed off. Zip knew he blew it. He let his nerves get the best of him. Ten Cents was a little bigger than him, but not by much. If he could try to win Hailey's heart behind Ten Cents' back, he might just have a chance, so every time Ten Cents left her, Zip spent time with her. It seemed to be going smoothly, but Zip remained alert. Ten Cents could return at any moment. Zip needed to be cautious. If Ten Cents found out about this, it wouldn't be pretty. Who knows how Ten Cents will react to him, but this was a risk he was willing to take. He quickly left the moment he picked up Ten Cents' scent. Hailey didn't seem to think Zip was much of a problem, and didn't tell Ten Cents, which made his little mission all the more successful.

Wolf was with Captain Star. Captain Star was trying to get Samantha to approach him.

"Come on, come on. It's okay." Captain Star gently crooned, and clicked his tongue. Samantha reversed a little, and he sighed. "Sammy, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

Wolf got an idea, and opened his lunch box. He pulled out a sandwich, and held it out to the switcher. Samantha didn't budge.

"Hey," Wolf clicked his tongue. "Come on, it's okay." Wolf smiled as Samantha slowly inched forward. "That's it. Come on, I won't hurt you."

Samantha curiously sniffed the sandwich, and the gently took it from him. Wolf carefully approached her as she ate the morsel he gave her, and touched her bow. Samantha flinched a little, and then relaxed.

"See? I'm not so bad. Yeah, I'm not so bad." Wolf gently stroked her side, and for the first time, Samantha began to purr. "Good girl. Good girl." Wolf knew he had done the impossible. He gained Samantha's trust.

A\N: Yay! Samantha finally trusts somebody! There will be more in the future! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

A\N: Sorry about the long wait. I'm working on the story that explains everything. Let's begin.

That evening, Zip struggled to tow his heavy barge that was loaded with stone. He wanted to impress Hailey at least a little before the sun went down. Hailey didn't seem too impressed, but he did catch her attention. This was a small successful first step to his scheme.

Ten Cents narrowed his eyes, and growled as Hailey seemed interested in Zip. His tow line twitched. He knew he had to top it. Hailey had to be at least a little hungry. Just when Zip left, a spiny fin broke the surface of the water. Hailey looked tempted, but she didn't go after it. Ten Cents saw his chance, and snatched the sargasso with his claws. He lifted the sargasso into view. It struggled to sink its teeth into his claws, but Ten Cents' hide was virtually impenetrable. He sank his fangs into the back of the sargasso's neck, injecting his lethal venom, and killing it instantly. He offered it to Hailey, which caught her by surprise.

Hailey didn't know what to think of this generous offer. She felt...flattered. Ten Cents had killed this just for her. She graciously took it, and devoured it eagerly. Ten Cents simply caught a bunch of fish, and ate them instead. Hailey's reaction let him know her interest had shifted back to him. He hid a small smile. Hailey appeared to be just as interested in him as he was in her. When they were finished, they headed back to the Star Marine Corporation.

Wolf perked up when he heard Hailey's whistle. Ten Cents and Hailey settled into their spots. Wolf climbed onto Hailey's bow. Hailey purred as as greeting. Wolf smiled and patted her side.

"Hey there Hailey. Aw, I missed you too." Wolf chuckled as Hailey gently licked his cheek with her rough tongue. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, and Ten Cents dreamed about his and Hailey's future together.

A\N: Ta-da! Here's another one! Zip's getting bolder, but it appears Hailey is starting to show interest in both of them. Which one will win her heart?


	5. Chapter 5

A\N: I finally got my but to doing this chapter. you're wondering, you can look up 'knucker dragonology'. The idea for this chapter belongs to Mike The Red Engine. I don't own dragonology or TUGS. Let's see what's going on here shall we?

The next morning after a good meal, Ten Cents and Hailey patiently waited for their work for the day.

"Ten Cents, you are to work with Hailey again, except this time its' up river. You will help clear the debris from last week's storm." Captain Star glanced back at Wolf, who suggested the idea. Wolf smiled like a sly fox. Captain Star just rolled his eyes.

"You heard 'im Hailey let's go." Ten Cents was on the brink of blushing now. He swore Captain Star was making him work with her on purpose. Wolf followed close behind, but stayed hidden. He wanted to make sure Ten Cents wouldn't try anything funny with Hailey. It was unlikely, but he couldn't take any chances. When they arrived, Wolf hid behind a tree, careful not to arouse suspicion. He had a little bit of were-cat blood in his veins, giving him the stealth were-cats were known, and feared, for. Boomer noticed him, but didn't say anything, just as he told him last night. This was secretly a date he had set up for Hailey. It was about time she had started to become independent, and this was just a gentle nudge to guide her down that path. Not to mention the fact that he needed to make sure Ten Cents was a suitable partner for her.

Ten Cents was sure to make sure that Hailey stayed out of harm's way. Wolf would kill him if she got hurt. He caught Wolf's scent, but it was faint, so he let it slide. It was quiet for a while, until Ten Cents spoke up.

"I...uh... Hailey," Ten Cents just couldn't tell her how he felt, so he quickly changed the subject. "Our code of honor has a set of simple rules to follow. Such as... Stay loyal to your fleet. Even if you have a friend from am opposing fleet, for we are to compete for money for our captains. Do not reject another tug's Rider, even if it is from an opposing fleet. Each fleet may sometimes have to set aside their differences, and help one another, so that no fleet will fall. If a pup, or Rider is found, take them in. It doesn't matter if the Rider or pup is from an opposing fleet. He or she must be taken care of. It takes a village to raise a child. Blood does not need to be shed to win a battle. Battle isn't about glory. It's about honor. It is dishonorable to kill when the enemy surrenders. If he or she surrenders, let him or her go. They've learned their lesson." Ten Cents was just giving her just a small piece of the code.

"That's common sense though. My old fleet valued honor too, but they never took in any lost pups or Riders. I like your fleet's code." Hailey smiled.

"I agree. It's all common sense." Ten Cents had found something he had with her. They continued to talk and they found they had quite a bit in common with each other. Wolf smiled, glad that Hailey had started to take a liking to him. Once the job was done, Hailey had started to get rather peckish. Almost on cue, a knucker cautiously slunk out of the underbrush to get a drink. It was understandably on edge, and obviously aware of the danger it faced. Wolf stiffened a little as Hailey twitched her tow line, catching the knucker's attention. The knucker slithered back into the underbrush, and then poked its nose out, watching Hailey's tow line. Hailey moved her tow line a bit closer to her, watching the knucker at the corner of her eye. The knucker inched closer. It was wary, but curious. It slowly emerged, fascinated by the movement. She lured it just a bit closer, and then snatched it in her claws at the back of the head. The knucker hissed and coiled around her claws, trying to make her let go. Hailey simply sank her fangs into the the back of the knucker's neck, and the knucker went limp.

Hailey wasted no time in devouring her kill. Ten Cents was honestly shocked by the fact she could take down a knucker. The very fact that she was just as strong as him made him blush a little. Hailey licked the blood off her, and smiled. Clearly she had seen him blush. He was busted, but she pretended not to pay much attention to him.

Wolf couldn't believe it. Hailey had actually taken down a full grown knucker, but she was almost an adult, which meant that she would have to take down bigger prey to satisfy her hunger. He felt proud of Hailey for taking down such a powerful creature. It was a milestone for her. It was the next step to adulthood. She was slowly becoming independent. He smiled, glad that she started to show signs of maturity, but he also felt a little bummed out. It made him realize that she was growing up to be a powerful and revered predator. It seemed yesterday that he was bottle feeding her, and now look at her. He quietly followed them back to the Star Marine Corporation. By the time they got back, Wolf had to go to the fortress to get his new blade from Drake. at least he was sure Ten Cents would be a good companion for Hailey. Besides, Ten Cents would protect her from harm.

A\N: There will be more in the future!


	6. Chapter 6

A\N: The idea for this chapter belongs to Mike the Red Engine. Let's see what's going on shall we?

Zip started to grow desperate. Hailey's attention had returned to Ten Cents. He really didn't have much of a choice now. He was forced to confront Ten Cents, but he wouldn't do it now. He had to catch Ten Cents by surprise.

Captain Star had given Ten Cents and Hailey their next job, to deliver fuel to Lillie. Usually Sunshine would work with Ten Cents, but Sunshine was resting after devouring a knucker, putting him temporarily out of commission until he digests the knucker a bit. Ten Cents and Hailey towed the barge side by side. Hercules was with Lillie, no surprise there.

Hercules smiled when he saw Ten Cents and Hailey approach. He could tell they were in love with each other by the look in their eyes. Lillie seemed to notice it too. Hailey was a little intimidated when she first saw him, but Ten Cents gently reassured her that Hercules wouldn't hurt her, and Hailey relaxed.

"Well well Ten Cents. It appears you've finally found a mate." Lillie smiled. Ten Cents and Hailey blushed, and avoided each other's gaze. Lillie chuckled. "I see you tow aren't so sure about one another."

"Come on Ten Cents, it's time we talk." Hercules smiled.

"Same to you Hailey." Lillie purred.

"Eh, okay." Ten Cents wasn't sure about this. Hercules led him away, letting Lillie and Hailey talk in private.

"Well, judging by your reaction you seem to be in love with Ten Cents." Lillie smiled.

"Um...yeah. I'm... I do love him. I just don't have the courage to tell him that I love him." Hailey looked down at the water.

"Well, do you love her?" Hercules asked Ten Cents.

"Yes, but...I don't have the guts to tell her Hercules." Ten Cents sighed.

"Well she's going to find out eventually. Either she's going to find out, or you can tell her that you love her. It's up to you my darling." Hercules smiled.

"I'm not sure Hercules." Ten Cents sighed. It was either have Hailey find out, and be embarrassed, or tell her, and she might tell him she loves him back. This was a difficult choice.

A\N: Yay! This chapter's out of the way, and now only a couple more left. Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yes the climax is done! I'm not going to keep you guys waiting.

It didn't take long for Zip and Ten Cents to cross paths again. Zip growled deep in his chest like a cat, and his tow line flicked like an agitated cat's tail. Ten Cents snarled and Zip flinched. It looked like a couple of cats facing off and getting ready to fight tooth and claw.

"I bet you can't pull a load of stone." Zip hissed. Ten Cents scoffed.

"Please, I'm bigger than you. You're not as strong as I am." Ten Cents growled, baring his fangs. Zip lunged a little bit, and hissed. Ten Cents didn't even blink. Ten Cents snarled and lunged a little bit. Zip yelped and backed away. It was clear Ten Cents had won this stand off. Zip shied away. He was down, but not out. Ten Cents relaxed, and went back to Hailey. He stopped and looked back at Zip, making sure he wasn't going to try anything. Ten Cents smiled. He had kept Hailey's heart, for now.

Zip was furious. He let his nerves get the best of him. He embarrassed himself in front of Hailey, and all he wanted now was revenge. He waited for several hours for Ten Cents to let his guard down. When the time was right, he silently slunk up behind the Star switcher, using the element of surprise to gain the upper hand. Z-Stacks are known for their ambush attacks, making them a successful predator, but they only do so at night, so Zip was taking a gamble.

Ten Cents caught Zip's distinct scent, but didn't turn around. He wanted to catch Zip by surprise. He held back a growl as Zip's scent grew stronger, telling him he was close. He patiently waited for Zip to make his move.

Zip stopped when he was close enough, his tow line twitching, eager to attack. He lunged at full strength, but to his surprise, Ten Cent whipped around, and slashed his chest. Zip screeched and retaliated with a nasty bite. They continued to brawl until Sunshine saw the commotion, and raced away to fetch Hercules. Ten Cents delivered a powerful blow to Zip's head, and Zip quickly backed off. The blow left him in a daze. Ten Cents hissed, and Hercules quickly separated them. Zip whimpered and raced away, shaken by the fight. Zip had taken quite a beating. Hercules gave Ten Cents a puzzled look, while Hailey just stared at him in shock.

"Why did you fight him Ten Cents? Isn't that against the code?" Hailey's voice was riddled with worry. Ten Cents sighed. He knew he would have to come clean.

"Look Hailey...there's something I've been wanting to tell you." Ten Cents' heart was pounding. Hailey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you okay Ten Cents?" Hailey was obviously worried about him.

"I'm fine Hailey. It's just that... I love you Hailey." Ten Cents was prepared for the worst. Hailey's face softened.

"There's something I need to tell you too Ten Cents." Hailey looked down a the water and blushed a little. Ten Cents gave her a puzzled look.

"I...I love you too." Hailey smiled sheepishly.

Ten Cents was relieved. She loved him back. He gently nuzzled her and they purred. They had to break the news to Wolf, and who knows how he'll react.

A\N: So there you have it! It'll be interesting when they tell Wolf they're in love. More will be coming in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

A\N: I'm back! Sorry this chapter is so short. It's almost done yay! Let's see what will happen next shall we?

Wolf smiled as Ten Cents and Hailey returned. The two switchers were smiling, and purring. He knew the look in their eyes. They were in love. Now he was waiting for them to make it official.

"Wolf, can I uh...can I tell you something?" Hailey seemed a little nervous, as if she was unsure about something.

"What is it Hailey?" Wolf asked her.

"We...uh...Ten Cents and I... we're in love!" Hailey blushed. Wolf smiled. This was what he was hoping for. It was about time Hailey had started to become more independent, and this was a way to start. Besides, Ten Cents seemed to be the perfect mate for her. Now the one question was did Ten Cents love her?

"Ten Cents, do you love her?" Wolf raised an eyebrow.

"Of course sir! Why else would we be asking for your approval?" Ten Cents smiled.

"Alright, you two can go on, but as long as you keep her safe Ten Cents." Wolf crossed his arms.

"Don't worry sir, I'll protect her with my life." Ten Cents had already proved that when he fought Zip. Now that they had Wolf's approval, Hailey could finally seal the deal. Hailey gave him a quick kiss, which caught Ten Cents by surprise. Ten Cents blushed and looked away. He saw Samantha at the corner of his eye. She made a disgusted expression. He chuckled softly. She would understand soon enough, but for now Hailey and him are finally together.

A\N: Yes this chapter is finally done! There will be a little more in the future. 


	9. Chapter 9

A\N: This is it, the final chapter! It's finally done! Let's see what happens shall we?

Word spread like wildfire through the port, but that didn't mean Ten Cents and Hailey could take the day off. Zebedee dropped by to let Wildmask spend some time with Logan, and to have someone watch over her while he worked. Usually there was an organized plan and it would be Ten Cents' turn, but Captain Star saw that this wasn't the best time for that. Apparently Wildmask knew Ten Cents, and Hailey were a couple. She smiled when she saw the two switchers resting together. It was useless to try, and hide it from her. Everyone knew they were in love. When Zebedee returned he stuck around, and stroked up a conversation with the two switchers.

"So, I heard you two are in love with each other?" Zebedee raised an eyebrow.

"That didn't take long for you to find out." Ten Cents scoffed.

"I know what you're thinkin', but I'm not gonna mess with ya this time. I'm glad you found someone Ten Cents. I really am, so... congrats kid." Zebedee smiled. Ten Cents blinked in shock. He had never expected this from Zebedee. Then again, Zebedee wanted to make a good example for Wildmask. Wildmask might not understand it yet, but she probably will in the future. One thing was certain, she was taking her sweet time, just like how she should, or more likely how Zebedee wanted. After a few hours, Zebedee and Wildmask left. Hercules didn't need to tell Ten Cents he was proud of him. The look on his face told Ten Cents everything. Hercules was proud that Ten Cents had grown up, and found love. As the hours passed, Ten Cents, and Hailey didn't talk to each other very much, but the very energy between them was more than enough to bring them closer.

Ten Cents and Hailey watched the sunset together. The sea was so peaceful, and the sun's rays made the ocean a beautiful mix of amber, pink, and orange. Hailey nestled against Ten Cent's flank, purring contently. Ten Cents smiled, and gently nuzzled her. He had finally found a mate.

A/N: Yes it's finally done! I'm considering doing a little mini series with the tugs' background stories. Anyway, the next chapter for Tortured Soul is in the works.


End file.
